Everybody needs to go on
by SiaSaySomeday
Summary: Taylor throws himself into work. He feels bad because he loved Alicia and he didn't tell her before she died. One day a girl is coming to Terra Nova and she changes his life...
1. Little problems

It was about the time when the Sixers and the Phoenix-Group disappeared in the forest.

With them Lucas, who killed the woman he was in love with.

Taylor throws himself into work.

He couldn't sleep at all and the whole day he was sitting in the Command-Centre hoping to forget what happened.

He never told Alicia that he loved her. Frankly, he wasn't sure about his feelings for her.

But now he knew. He knew it and that's what's making him angry.

Why the hell he didn't told her! Every time he thought about _‚one-day' _ but it never came and would never come.

Someone knocked at the door and without waiting for an answer Skye came in.

„Hadn't your mother told about waiting for an answer after knocking at a CLOSED door?" Taylor asked her. He was sitting at his table over a lot of papers near by his pad.

"Had YOUR mother never told you that sitting in a dark room the hole day is bad for concentration, body-feeling and health?" Sky countered.

„My health is non of your business!" he wasn't in the mood to be criticised.

She laughed and opened the windows to let some sun in.

„What are you doing?"

„I'm going through the list of the newcomers in the 12th pilgrimage."

After Jim Shannon let the old gate explode, Taylor gave the work of his son to Malcom and his team and they could rebuild it. Now the pilgrims of the old world could come to Terra Nova again.

„What's up?" she asked as he knit his eyebrows and hold the paper higher.

He opened his mouth and closed again.

„Do you know Miras last name?" he asked one eyebrow up.

„Nicholson... I think. Why?"

Nathaniel was remembering when he and Mira had been fighting against the Slashers that believed that they would steel them their territory.

Mira had told him about her seven-year-old daughter named Sienna.

„Why?" Skye took him out of the memory.

„You know... Mira told me about her seven-year-old girl. Her name is Sienna. Now I found a seven year old girl named Sienna Nicholson..."

„So... Miras daughter is comming to Terra Nova?" Skye's eyes were wide open.

„It seems so!"

This is five days ago and now Taylor and a many soldiers with big guns standing in front of the new gate waiting for the new settlers. _All about one little girl,_ Taylor thinks. But by the fact that girl is Miras daughter he's sure that Mira will come and get her.

Shannon is standing next to his CO: „You know that it's not so trust giving to stand here with a half army?"

„I know. But don't you think it's better than be killed by a crazy mother?"

„Do you think she's crazy?"

„Crazy like a mother who want to protect her child. I'm okay with that. Frankly, I understand her. But she will kill everyone who's standing in her way... so do you understand?"

„Yes sir."

A few minutes later the gate is activated and the first men and women are getting through it.

„Let your eyes open and look for some Sixers! I will get the girl!" Taylor is shouting to his men.

More people come in the new world.

Than after some minutes Taylor goes to a girl that stands in front of the gate and don't move fascinated in the forest.

Her skin is dark and her hair is braided in many braids. She's wearing a grass green summer dress that suits her very well.

The Commander knows that this is the girl he waited for. She really looks like her mom. Younger, in fact, but just like Mira.

„Hey there. You're Sienna right?" Taylor asked her.

„Yes, I am. Why do you know my name? Have you met my mom?"

„Yes I met her... many times."

„Where is she? Is she okay? Have she done her job?"

„Her job is almost over. And I'm sure she is okay but I don't know where she is."

The _‚little Mira'_ looks sad to the ground.

„Come on. Later I will help you to find her. Take my hand and I will introduce you a friend of mine. He has a daughter of your age."

Without shyness Sienna takes his hand and they goes back to Shannon.

On their way she said looking up to him: „Sorry that I did not ask you... but who are you?"

„I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor. I'm the chef of Terra Nova."

„Cool."

„Call me Nathaniel", he's watching back with a smile on his face and she smiles also.

Jim is going down to his knees to look her in the eyes: „Hey little Princess" and Sienna laughed: „I'm out of the age of Princess"

„Oh sorry. Right you are a big girl Sienna, aren't you? That's your name right, Sienna?"

„Yes that's my name. And yours?"

„I'm Jim Shannon. Jim for you okay?"

He offers her his hand and she shakes it by taking her hand out of the Commanders.

„You know what, when we are in the Colony I'll introduce you my daughter Zoe."

„Is she the girl you were talking about Nathaniel?"

„Yes Zoe is the girl I was talking about."

„Do you think we could get friends?"

Both men are nodding and Shannon says: „I told her that you would come and she is looking forward to get to know with you!"

Reynolds is coming over: „Nothing about the Sixers sir or M..."

Before he could go on his CO's waging his head idiomorphic.

Than Reynolds turns his head to Sienna: „Hey, someone cool is coming to us rows! I'm Mark and you?"

„Sienna. You are the first person who didn't know my name Mark!"

„Really? Oh then I'm after the News. Come on... give me five Sienna!"

She laughs as he winces by her hit.

„Ouch... Sir you have to train her... She's REALY strong! She would be a good member in our team!"

„Oh yes I think so!" Commander laughs.

„Am I strong as my mom, Mark?"

„Ah... almost. But don't be sad she trained a lot in her live."

„Train like her and one day you will BE like her."

„Oh I'm not sure if I want an other Mira", Guzman's coming to the little group.

„What's bad about her?" Sienna watches at Guzman with asking eyes.

Guzman bends forward and makes a serious face: „She always beats me!"

The other men are laughing and Sienna too.

„But the reason why I came sir: We're ready to back tot he colony!"

„Okay than let's go. Come on Sienna, take my hand again."

The Soldiers are going back with the new settlers in the middle of them.

Doctors, Professors, rich people who bought the tickets and also a few of soldiers are in the hopeful group, waiting for a better life.

When they are back, Mira didn't show herself and Nathaniel is wondering, why Mira gives him the chance to make a deal with her so he would have the profit (or even more Terra Nova).

Then he said: „Hey Sienna, stay here with Elisabeth, Jim wife. I'll be right back. Okay?"

„Okay."

„Hey Sienna, I'm Elisabeth", she introduces herself.

Taylor is holding his _‚Welcome-Speech' _for the next minutes.

Then he's ending with words he likes the most: „Welcome to Terra Nova folks... Welcome home!"

Everyone's happy and cheers. For the moment he's forgetting about Wash and her terrible death. Later the memory would come back but for the moment he's in a good mood.

He was speaking with the Shannon family and asked them if they would take Sienna for a while and they accepted. Elisabeth was offering him to come back for dinner. Because he knew that good mood holds his pain back from his life and he knew that his happiness wouldn't stay the evening he promised to come.

Now sitting in front of more work the pain is there again but he could cover it and is looking forward to dinner at the Shannon's.

As he is finished with paperwork he thinks about where to put Sienna and what to do.

Nothing wants to come in his overloaded brain.

He wants to take a shower before going to Shannon's home so he goes home taking a shower by trying not to think about things that not concern with Lucas, Alicia, Sixers especially Mira (quite difficult by knowing that he will waste her daughter in a few minutes) and death.

But because of Sienna everything is hitting is head at one go.

When he knocks at the Shannon's door he's tempting to show a smile or even not a mad face.

Jim opens the door: „Evening sir. How are you?"

„Good evening. Well, I think that's the wrong question. I KNOW you don't want to hear my inside situation, do you?"  
„Okay, I'm not gonna ask. But by the way, it's nice to see you outside your house and the Command-Centre, sir."

„Thanks but today call me Nathaniel. Don't wanna hear _‚sir'_ now."

„So... Nathaniel... don't you want to come in?"

„It would be a great pleasure!"

Inside the house Nathaniel could see Sienna and Zoe playing with self-made... er... what ever.

Maddy and Josh are helping their mother to set the table while she's standing in the kitchen in front of a good smelling pot with soup in it.

On the table is already a salad bowl.

„Good evening sir", Maddy says with some forks and knifes in the hand.

„Don't call me sir today. I hope you invited me as friend, so treat me like that!"

„Okay, but day's almost over. We only have... wait", Elisabeth's looking on her wristwatch, „five hours to go. We have to hurry."

„Do you think we need five hours to eat? By the way it's smelling fantastic."

„Thank you. Wait until you eat some of it. May you won't like it then. That with the five hours... it was a joke. But it wasn't good right?"

„Not really mom", Josh nods.

Taylor looks to the girls sitting on the ground with these... things made out of socks, cords and some other scarp of cloth.

„Hey girls. What are you playing with?" Nathaniel asks the two.

„Self made cuddly toy dinosaurs", Zoe's saying when her mother askes them to put them away.

„Hello Nathaniel", Sienna greets him.

„Hi Sienna", he responds.

The meal's just like it smells.

Elisabeth serves a minestrone with mushrooms, asparagus and other vegetables after a great taste salad out of green salad, cucumber, sheep's cheese and olives.

The evening gone faster then a lightning and they had a lot of fun.

Sienna asked him again if he could find her mother and again he promised to do everything in his power to do it.

Now he lies on his bed thinking about what to do again. He promised Sienna that he would find her mom. But he knows he couldn't just go tot he Sixers-leader saying: „Hey Mira, I have your daughter. Come and pick her up!"

He knows Mira want a better life for her and that she never would want her in the middle of dinosaurs, guns and _crazy_ men.


	2. rescue operation

**Hey there. **_  
_

**Sorry that I didn't tell you something in the first story. **

**But now I will:**

**1. These two are my first stories**

**2. English is not my native language **

**So please be kind and give me tips for the next story.**

* * *

_**Live**** saving action**_

The next morning he realize the good thing of the story with Sienna and Mira was that he didn't thought about Wash and didn't dream about her death last night.

Of cause they came back with this thought. He feels mad again and plays with the idea of not leaving bed today.

He knows that staying home the whole day wouldn't work and Sienna would come sooner or later asking again and again if he found her mother.

_Maybe, _Nathaniel's thinking _I will visit her today. Better try to find her. Who knows where she is. I have to head her of… alone of cause and need to talk with her. Yes that I will do._

A few minutes later he finally decides to stand up.

After a shower and a not so comprehensive breakfast he goes to Commanding-Centre.

"Reynolds"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want to see Shannon. Please tell him that he have to come here as soon as possible!"

"Yes Sir. I'll look for him immediately."

"Thank you Reynolds."

"My pleasure, Sir."

Ten minutes later Shannon knocks at the door: "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you about…"

"… Sienna" he finishes Taylors sentence.

"Right. I'm planning to search Mira today."

"Pardon me? I mean… do you want to tell her: 'Hey Mira I have your daughter! Stop fighting against us and you will see her again!' I don't think that this is a good idea, sir!"

"I know."

"No! It's not a good… wait… oh. Yes it's not a good idea!"

"No it's not. What's about all the Sixers, the Phoenix-Group… and Lucas?" Nathaniel knows all this but he doesn't know what to do else and he doesn't want to sit there the whole day like all these days before Sienna came to Terra Nova.

"Yes. This is not a bad idea… this is a really stupide idea!"

"And even so you know that I have to do it, RIGHT?" he stresses the _right _to say he doesn't want to hear one word protest.

"Well, I'm not the one to tell the hoping people why the Commander gave his life!"

"I hope no one have to tell this. Shannon, you know why I'll do this?"

"Sienna let you remember the things that happened."

"Exactly!"

"But if Mira comes, what will you do? You see my point? Mira doesn't want her daughter in the middle of a not so save territory with dinosaurs, military and a crazy man that want revenge. Here… Sienna is a little bit more save then OTG!"

"I know. I just can't sit here!"

"Okay, it's not my life! Will you take someone with you?"  
"No. One man can hide himself better then two or more."

"A rover?"

"Yes. My gun I can get my self."

"Okay. I tell Reynolds to get the rover."  
"Thank you Shannon. By the way, don't tell anyone, where I'm going! When I'm not back tomorrow morning you are allowed to search me. Carefully!"

"Yes, sir."

20 minutes later everything is ready to leave.

"Good luck, sir" Shannon says and Taylor nods for respond.

He drives to the waterfalls; cover the rover and starts hiking.

After 2 hours walk he can see a camp. Many tents are there on big grassland.

Taylor looks for the biggest. Strangely it stands at the edge of the tent camp.

Nathaniel goes to it looking in from hole in the tarp that comes from the ceiling to the ground.

Inside he can see Lucas, Carter, two soldiers and Mira sitting on her knees pressing one hand on her side.

"That's what you get!" Lucas shouts at her.

"Why have you done this?" He grabs her shoulders while shaking her.

"Answer me!"

Her voice is just a whisper: "I don't know."

He slaps her and she fall on the wet grass.

"I give you one hour! Then I want a real respond!" Lucas's voice is full of threat.

He, Carter and the soldiers let her alone.

It's his chance.

"Mira!" he whispers.

She doesn't move.

Mira know who calls her name. But to be honest it gives a damn to her.

She lies on the ground and she just can't stop the tears running over her cheek.

Slowly Taylor is going to her side by looking around in the tent. He can see two shadows outside the tent flap. _The soldiers, _he thinks.

Mira doesn't want to move when he whispers her name again.

But then he hears a soft-spoken respond: "What do you want?"

He can't help it then smirking.

"Talk"

"I don't wanna talk."

He can hear she's crying.

"Mira come on! I just want to save your life right now!"

Unbelieving she's siting up and turns around after gave a wince of pain and pressing her hand again against her side.

Now she looks up to him. He holds a hand to her to help her standing up.

"Everything alright?" He asks because he had to grip around her waist that she does't fell back to the ground.

"Yes" she says with clenched teeth.

"You don't look like."

There are the tears on her cheek, the hand on her side and she doesn't stand so proof on her legs.

"What happened what makes Lucas so angry?"

"Why are you here?" she asks back looking straight in his eyes.

He grins. Then he takes her hand from her side and she let him without any protest.

Blood is all over it.

She can see the shock in his eyes.

With his free hand Taylor comes slowly nearer to her left side.

When he touches the wound under her disturbed clothes she shivers.

As he takes back his hand from her his fingers are red with her blood.

"We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

She nods but two steps and she asks sheepishly: "Please… I think I need help."

He smirks not with gloating but a little bit amused.

"Don't smile like that! You asked me and I beg!"

He reaches her his arm so Mira can hold herself up.

They exit the tent and get into the forest so no one can see them.

"It's quite difficult for you, isn't it? I mean to walk."  
"Yes it is. Would you give me a few seconds?" she's asking with closed eyes driven by pain.

"No" he says straight and by taking one arm under her knees and one on her back he lifts her up to his chest.

Although she is a bit shocked she could not open her eyes.

"Why are you doing this for me Taylor?" Mira's whispering when she lays down her head on his shoulder.

The wound is almost four hours old and she'd lost a lot of blood. She's tired.

"I need to talk with you."

"And why are you putting me in the forest so your son can't ask me again why I did what I've done?"

"Because I want to know what you've done."

"Do you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Well, by the fact, that you're in my arms and I'm taking you to the hospital of Terra Nova… And by the way there's waiting a good or even bad surprise for you!"

"I don't think that something is worse than my current situation."

"Oh, you have no idea!"

After a long walk back to the rover Mira's almost dead.

Every hundred meters Nathaniel shouted at her not to fell asleep.

Taylor let Mira slowly to the passenger seat.

"Don't you dare!" he says as she closed her eyes again.

"You only care… because you want… my responds" her voice was almost too low to hear it.

"Mira!" he shouted, "Damn, stay awake!"

"Don't… try it… Taylor… I'll die… no matter… what you do" her voice let run a shiver over his back.

One thing was sitting in his neck since they left the tent camp. It was the fact that he needed almost half an hour more then from his rover to the grassland where the Phoenix-Group, the Sixers and Lucas rested.

Taylor knows that Lucas wanted to give Mira one hour but this is two and a half in the past. It is a 99% chance that Lucas had sent a team for bringing Mira back. These men would have taken a rover and it wouldn't take a long time to get the two of Mira and

Taylor.

The way to the colony seems much longer then any other time he drove from the falls to it.

He drives as fast as he can without danger.

The sun is getting down every minute. It's 18:36.

Taylor didn't plan getting back so soon. But at the moment he's giving a damn on the most important question what the colonists would think if he comes in with Mira.

"Terra Nova, it's Commander Taylor! Can anyone hear me?"  
_"Yes, sir. It's Shannon. Every thing went good?"_  
"That depends. Tell your wife that she has to be ready and get Reynolds to the gate. I think the rover needs to be washed!"

"_Err… I'm not gonna ask. But… yes, sir!"_

"Good. Thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes. Oh and Shannon?"

"_Sir?_

"Make clear our little guest isn't on the way from the gate to the hospital!"

"_Okay, I'll try it."_

"Hang in there, Mira!"

"I wanna sleep"

"No you want not!"  
"Please"

"Almost there! Look, there's the gate!"

"I…"

"MIRA!" he shouts.

"What?" He just sees her mouth moving.

"Don't dare it!"

No answer. He curses.

Then he drives through the gate. Some people are watching that he comes in with full speed.

As Nathaniel stops out that speed the colonists jump to side, away from the rover, afraid he would get them.

He jumps out of the rover running around it and tear open the door.

Mira falls into his arm.

"Come on Mira. Only two minutes!"

Again he lifts her to his chest.

She yells out of pain and clings her in his shirt.

"Good. Your awake."

"Sir… Oh my God… That's Mira!"

"Who else Reynolds! Where's Shannon?" the Commander shouts.

"Err… he is… he is in hospital, sir."

"Thanks. Make sure that someone cleans the rover!"

"Yes I will, sir!"

Taylor runs as fast as possible to the hospital. Everyone looks at them. Soldiers are keeping the people away from them.

"Oh my God!"

"What, Shannon?"

"I expected everything but this!"

"Wow! Err… get her on this bed!" Elisabeth Shannon orders.

He lays Mira down on the hospital bed and she grabs his hand.

It is a desperate grip and he realizes how near to death she is.

He looks in her eyes. They are glazed and tears are in time running over her cheek.

He runs over her hair, squeezes her hand and let it down.

"Doc, please make sure she is back on her feet soon as possible!"

"Yes, sir. But in this case it will take its time!"

"Okay… lets say… when she's ready to speak let me know please!"

"I will."

Nathaniel goes back to his office. Shannon behind.

"Well sir… You're looking like you need a shower, new cloths and some rest!"

"Frankly, I really could need that!"

"I will tell the people something like _'No one is gonna be left behind'_!"

"Good idea. I will be right back" the commanding officer says and goes straight to his home.

His shirt is dripping blood and his hands are full of it too.

At home he takes a shower. After that he wants nothing but sleep.

* * *

The next days passed quite fast. One day, then two, three, five, one weak and after nine days Doc Shannon told him that Mira is ready to speak now.

Taylor sits in front of Mira.

"Now, would you be so kind and tell me why I had to carry you for two hours?"

"Well, would YOU be so kind and tell me why you came there?"

He smirks because he knew exactly that getting answers out of her would be difficult.

"I saved your life. You owe me something!"

She laughs.

"I didn't beg you to do that!"

"No, you begged me for help! And I helped you."

"Taylor… Okay I will answer you."

"Good, that was easier then I thought."

"Well, there is just one tiny little thing I want."

"Oh what the hell, I knew it! What?"

"Get me out of this damn hospital!"

"No way!"

"Please. The people are staring at me like… like I'm a dinosaur!"

"You're kind of."

"Oh my God! Why it's so difficult to take me out of here? Please bring me anywhere but here! Take me to your prison but please don't let me here!"

"Have you thought about why I leave you here?"

"I'm not an animal Taylor! I'm not there for the people to stare on me!"

Her eyes start to fill with tears and she turns her face away from him.

"Don't cry Mira." He says in a low voice that let her shiver.

"Mira?"

"What!" she yells and looks back to him

"Don't cry." Taylor says again and runs through her hair.

She closes her eyes, wants to ignore him.

After what seemed like ages he breaks the silence.

"How do you feel?" He asks trying to calm her.

A few seconds later she opens her eyes again and look straight in his face.

Taylor's is sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed. He leans forward to see her face and caress her head.

She doesn't want to answer but the word well forth her mouth: "The wound's hurting really bad. But I don't care about."

"Why you don't care about?"

"I'm afraid."

Their voices are low now although no one's there to hear them.

"Of Lucas?"

She nods and the desire of getting nearer to him grips her.

Mira wanted to be in his arms again. After years it was the first time someone cared about her, protected her.

"You are afraid Lucas or one of his men will come to kill you?"

"Sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

"No, no it doesn't. Listen; don't be scared! I will not let him kill you, all right?"

"Okay" she nods and his words make hers flesh crawl.

"Good. I'll visit you again tomorrow. I'll send some soldiers for your protection" He says and leaves her.

The '_some soldiers' _is exactly one man. He seems to be not older than 20.

"What's your name soldier?" Mira asks.

"Reynolds, ma'am!" he says.

"I hope you'll do a good job Reynolds!"

"Yes, me too" he smiles a little.

Mira likes him. He is the kind of man that never forgets the hope. She can feel that.

The last hours of the day Reynolds and Mira amuse themselves with jokes and small talk.

He is a nice guy and Mira just knows why Taylor sent him for her protection.

Doctor Elisabeth Shannon visits Mira at three after lunch.

"How do you feel?" That's her daily question.

"It's hurting really bad. But the painkillers you gave me this morning are helping a lot and the deviation is good. Thanks a lot Reynolds!" She is in good mood and that's helping a lot more then the painkillers.

"No problem" he laughs.

"It's good for you being in a good mood. Everything positive in your mind helps you. About the pain… I hope it will cease in the next couple of days. Otherwise we have to calculate on a infection!"

"Okay. Are you planning to take out the stiches?"

"Not yet. I said it would need its time. If you would say me what happened it would be much easier for everyone."

"Oh, why bloody hell, everyone wants to know that?"

"Please it would be better for you."  
"Damn it. Ask your son!" she yells.

"Err… okay err… I leave you alone now."

For his luck Reynolds doesn't ask.

At eight in the evening another man comes to relive Reynolds.

That isn't the kind of man she likes. He is mad for being here and doesn't smile a bit.

"Well, I think you should sleep now Mira." Reynolds's saying while waving her goodbye.

"May we'll see tomorrow if I'm allowed to be your security again."

"Would be nice." She says before he leaves the hospital.

That night Mira can't stay the hospital anymore.

She is angry with herself. She doesn't like that feeling she had when Taylor spoke with her. She hates it that the day wasn't bad at all and she had fun! She wants to hate Taylor, Reynolds and Terra Nova, everything here.

No one's in there except her bodyguard and a few patients who have far more problems then she has.

The man wouldn't be a problem. He sleeps on his chair, with a sound that is frightening, his gun on his lap.

Mira tries to stand up without any sound. She has to stop for a moment and cringle into the mattress. She needs to close her eyes and wait till the dizziness is away.

Why does she feel so bad? She's almost two weeks in this damn hospital just lying on a mattress!

Then she searches for her shoes and cloths. She finds her things in a cabinet and hurry to be dressed.

While looking every step back to her guard, she decides to take his gun with her.

Mira tries to find a hole in the fence and when she finds it she feels much better than before.

She doesn't know exactly where she's going.

The sound of the jungle doesn't make her feel lost but free.

At some distance she can hear the falls and she navigates herself directly in direction to the noise of water.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**There will be more **


	3. Feels like home

**Hey there:D**

**It's me... after long time;)**

**I'm sorry for that... Hadn't much time for writing last weeks(month).**

**And well... I did not have that many ideas of what to write.**

**This is one new chapter of my first fan-fiction at all. **

**I know that not very much people read it so... (if it's of the fact Mira and Taylor are not the perfect couple at all or that I'm a bad writer and this is my first story:D I don't mind:D)**

**Just PLEASE review! I need some criticism to do it better later!  
**

**And... I do NOT own the characters;D**

**Here it is**

* * *

Taylor sits on a rock near to the falls. It is dark but the moon and the stars are spending enough light.

He remembers when Doc Shannon came to speak that afternoon.

"Sir, I have to tell you something!"

"Don't be shy Doc."

"It's about my son and Skye!"

"What?" He asked and he was sure that it would be no news that connected with flowers and butterflies.

"Mira. She saved their life!"

"She saved them?"

"Yes. Josh told me he and Skye spent an hour OTG and a dinosaur was hunting them. Mira was there and she helped them so they could escape!"

"How?"

"He didn't know. He and Skye just tried to get back to Terra Nova."

"Thank you. Err… I need to think about that."

"Yes. I go. But please don't tell Mira now. Maybe wait to tomorrow. She's having a good day."  
"Good to hear."

Now he's sitting on that rock and looks down in the valley.

He came here to think and to decide what to do next.

Tomorrow he will go to talk with Mira again and ask her why she saved Skye and Josh.

But all these thoughts are flying away as he can hear someone's coming out of the wood.

_Why she can't stay there for a moment? _He asks himself.

"What are you doing here, Mira?"

"Damn!"

"Surprise, surprise!" he laughs.

"Understand me! I wanted to be alone!"

"Hey, I understand you Mira!"

"Really?" Mira asks with an ironic voice not believing in his sentence.

"Come here"

She can feel a not so good feeling in her stomach. Well, just for her bad because she doesn't want to feel it.

Reluctant she moves forward to him.

He doesn't watch her as she comes nearer and nearer. But as Mira sits next to him he needs to take a look.

"Well, do you know what Elisabeth told me?"

Mira knows: "She told you what I've done."

"I wanna thank you!"

"Pardon me?"

He laughs: "So unbelievable?"

"Err… yes a bit!"

A wind gust is coming up and makes the trees rustle.

Although she has a warm jacket it's to could for her sick body and she shivers.

"Come here Mira. I don't want you to be freeze." He holds his arm up so she can get closer to him.

"Why you're so… gentle… I mean… it's me, Sixers leader, woman at Lucas side!?"

"You are nothing of that. You're paid woman. You're no one else than Mira!"

She doesn't know an answer and because it's getting cold again she takes his offer and huddle against his shoulder. Taylor puts his arm around her.

"Better now?" He whispers.

"Yes." She says not a tone louder than him despite the fact she shivers in time.

"Don't lie to me. Come on!" He takes her up under her knees and let her down on his lap.

Nathaniel clasps her in his arms. Warm and save from the world.

He caresses her back, going up to her neck and finally he runs trough her hair.

Mira need to close her eyes because she just wants to stay in this perfect moment.

As he lowers his head on hers so she can feel his breathe she cringle her fingers into his shirt.

"Why have you done that?" He whispers in her hair.

For the first moments she doesn't want to answer.

Then she whispers back: "I know that Skye's important to you. You lost so many people in your life. Your wife, your son… your Lieutenant. And don't tell me you had no feelings for her!"

"I'm not gonna lie." He laughs.

"Good for you." Mira is tired and her voice is getting slower and slower. The last nights she didn't sleep well.

"What says your wound?" Taylor asks with something in his voice that she couldn't define.

"It's okay. Hurts a little bit but not as much."

"Good for you."

She has to grin and she knows Taylor feels it on his skin.

After a moment of silence Mira is almost sleeping save in his arms and kind of happy.

"I'm tired." And he whispers in her ear: "You are allow to sleep." Just this short sentence next to her ear let butterflies fly in her stomach.

When she wakes up next morning someone's sitting next to her trying to awake her.

"Mira. Come on get up or you will have no breakfast!"

"Mhhhh!" She doesn't want to wake up. It's so warm and comfortable!

"Mira. Come on!"

"No"

Taylor laughs: "Doc's coming in an hour! She said you need something to eat!"

In fact, she feels hungry, very badly.

"Oh man! Let me sleep."

"My house, my rules!"

Wait… did he say _'his house'_? Is this _his_ bed?

Mira opens her eyes.

"Much better!"

"Why you brought me here?"

"You don't like the hospital."

"It's a fact!" she laughs.

"Come on!"

"No! I don't want!" She closes her eyes again.

"Mira."

"Mmmhh!"

"Mira."

"No!"

"Mira."

"What?"

"Mira."

"Oh damn! Let me sleep man!"  
"Mira."

"Okay! I'll get up!"

"Perfect. Bath is second door left."

"Thanks."

He stands up and goes out of the door.

Taylor smirks as he closes the door to his bedroom where Mira slept that night.

As Nathaniel stays in the kitchen he can hear her taking on the shower.

Twenty minutes later breakfast is ready at the table.

He tries to remember what time he had real breakfast and what time he ate with someone else.

"How long do you need for a shower?"

"Hey, the last time I actually had a shower is more then thousand ago! I had to wash myself in the river!"

"I don't say anything." He laughs.

"Good for you!"

While they're eating they talk about the old world, Taylor tells her something about his wife and son and Mira tells him that she misses her daughter.

"I'm sure you will see her again."

"I'm not! I mean, how can be sure of anything that Lucas told me he would do for her?"

"Don't be afraid. You know Lucas is… crazy but he never wanted to take mothers away from their child or more precisely children from their mother!"

"How you can be so sure?"

"Maybe he hates me and we didn't speak to each other for a long time but… he's my son!"

She looks him in the eye and knows that he believe the things he's telling her, so she believes it too.

"Later I will bring someone who'll take your mind off things!"

Someone knocks at the door.

It's Doc Shannon.

"Hey Doc, come in."

"Thank you sir. How is she today?"  
"Ask her yourself." Taylor has a grin on his face.

"Hey Doc."

"Mira. Oh, you're looking great today!"

"Thanks, I feel like."

"So you two are okay? I have to go to work." Taylor says and looks from Mira to Elisabeth and back.

"Yes, thank you sir. I will be finished in half an hour."

"Okay. And Mira", he looks right into her eyes, "you are not going to leave the house!"

"And am I allowed to explore your house?"

"Don't bollix my house!"

"I promise." Mira has an archly smile in her face.

He laughs and closes the door behind him.

In fact he doesn't work. The whole day he sits there thinking about the great _surprise_.

After long thinking he comes to the point: _'I'll just take Sienna with me home. And then… let them alone!'_

It's just a girl who hadn't seen her mother for 4 years.

Three o'clock and suddenly Elisabeth barge into the room, breathless and eyes wide open.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taylor greets her.

"This morning when I went back to the hospital, I forgot my pad!"  
"Okay… and why you're so breathless?"

"When I came to get it, a man was in your kitchen holding a knife to Mira's throat! He shouted at me if I wouldn't get you there he would kill her!"  
Taylor looked at her as if she told him a spider as big as a house would run through the colony and dances like an Irish goblin.

After a few seconds silence he grabs his gun and run to his house.

The man in the middle of his living room he didn't know.

* * *

**And...? **

**What do you think:D**

**And if just someone has an idea how Taylor get Sienna and Mira back together, please write me/review.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Next will come in a few moments:D**


End file.
